Various documents may contain domain specific acronyms that may not be universally known. Identifying previously unrecognized acronyms and their definitions may add to a user community's understanding of a particular domain or topic. Extracting such domain-specific acronyms and their definitions from documents can be challenging when high recall and precision is desired. High recall refers to the ability to recognize all acronyms and their definitions in a document. Precision refers to the accuracy with which a system can recognize an acronym and its definition as measured by the portion of correctly identified pairs among all found pairs.